Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method for automatic calibration of dental furnaces and to a dental furnace with automatic calibration for the purpose of automatically setting at least one firing process parameter.
Background
The temperature of dental furnaces has an influence on the properties of the fired workpieces with respect to their glossiness, color, translucence and strength. For this reason, known dental furnaces have to be calibrated at regular intervals. This is performed with the aid of calibration firing-object samples which, if fired with correctly set firing process parameters, will lead to the desired, expected results with respect to glossiness, color, translucence and strength. Deviations of the actual result from the expected desired result will then be considered when re-adjusting the firing process parameters. In this regard, there is to be mentioned primarily the temperature of the dental furnace (change of the offset value of the temperature) which has to be re-adjusted. The above described process is performed manually and thus is bothersome.
A dental furnace with calibrating device is known e.g. from EP 1 650 519. In EP 2 026 027, the monitoring of the temperature for a dental furnace is described.